<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guardian by KPOPTrashLord-007 (TrashLord_007)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608316">Guardian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/KPOPTrashLord-007'>KPOPTrashLord-007 (TrashLord_007)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yandere!Hongjoong Secret Admirer Valentine's Day Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dark, F/M, Implied Violence, Mild Language, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Yandere, Yandere Hongjoong, yandere ateez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/KPOPTrashLord-007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I've got no strings<br/>to hold me down,<br/>to make me fret,<br/>or make me frown.<br/>I had strings,<br/>but now I'm free—<br/>there are no strings on me!"</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yandere!Hongjoong Secret Admirer Valentine's Day Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soulmate AU!<br/>Jk, jk.</p><p>Request;;<br/>Can you do a Yandere hongjoong secret admire for your vday posts?? Ty💜💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>    What you saw in the idiot confessing to you was beyond Hongjoong. He knew you were a nice woman but enough was enough. You were meant to shoo him away, not humour him. Engaging in a conversation would only encourage him. You weren't stupid, Hongjoong knew this, and yet he had to watch you lean in and rest your hand on the idiot's arm, smiling to please whatever societal norms restrained you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The idiot continued to gush. Your touch fueled him, emboldened him. There was a smugness to him, hidden beneath his sweet facade. Hongjoong could see it. Even if you were blind to the idiot's tricks, Hongjoong wasn't. You were playing into the idiot's hands like putty. He had you right where he wanted you and you were oblivious to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Men like that were scum that had no right to walk this earth, let alone speak to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It took every ounce of his self-control not to storm over there and take care of the problem there and then. Patience, however, was a virtue and it was one of the few virtues that Hongjoong possessed. The idiot would have to leave eventually so he'd bide his time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The night continued on and on as did the idiot, endless in his blabbering. With every drink he consumed, he became a little bolder. His hand rested on your knee, sliding up on occasion and slipping between your thighs, higher and higher with every recurrence. Hongjoong saw the way you shifted in your seat, the way you straightened in shock and the way your mouth fell open before you shoved the idiot's hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It was times like this that Hongjoong knew you needed him. He was your silent guardian, always watching over you from afar. You didn't know what was best for you, not when it came to love. You were prone to making foolish mistakes. You always found yourself in these predicaments, forced to humour and tolerate trash because your 'friends' thought they knew what was best for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    They didn't know you, not like he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    But that was okay because Hongjoong was there each and every time. He was there to clean up after your heart broke into a million little pieces. He was there to remove anyone that made you uncomfortable or that he didn't find savory. He was there to teach a lesson to anyone that crossed you. He was there to take care of your problems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He was there to love you, wholeheartedly and without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    And love you he did, especially at times like this when you needed his support most. The idiot made another move on you, sidling closer to you in the booth you shared. You looked nauseous to Hongjoong and he didn't blame you, not with how close the idiot's foul mouth was to your face. He could only imagine the bullshit he was spewing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    His words were just as pointless as his existence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Then he saw the confirmation he craved. While the idiot turned to speak to the server, you gagged behind your hand and moved to the edge of the booth while downing your glass of water. Your discomfort as you squeezed your hands together in your lap was clear as day to Hongjoong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Was it not obvious to the idiot? Could he not see how much you hated being in his presence? Perhaps it was the unshakeable bond you two shared, but Hongjoong could always sense your real emotions. You couldn't fool him, not when it came to matters of the heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Not when you were a half to his whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    There was a chill in the air and it only added to his frustrations. He had expected you to wrap this up already. You knew just as well as he did that this idiot was a waste of time. Hongjoong hadn't dressed warm enough to be waiting outside for so long. Enough was enough, it was time to cut the idiot loose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Dating wasn't part of your usual routine and Hongjoong hated change, especially when it involved you. There was no reason for you to be out this late. Had the idiot even considered that you would have to walk home after his pathetic attempt at wooing you or did he seriously think you would go home with him? Hongjoong's blood boiled at the mere thought. That idiot was a real piece of work and he deserved everything coming to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    His attention refocused on you. You were standing now, attempting to leave. The idiot's hand slipped around your waist, copping another feel. His slimy little hand rested on your ass, squeezing when you gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He was touching you. That disgusting, perverted, creepy idiot had the audacity to touch you. That piece of shit scumbag was touching something that wasn't and never will be his. That fucking entitled asshole was touching Hongjoong's <i>soulmate</i>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He saw <i>red</i>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    No matter how important this date was to either your family or your business or your friends or whatever fucking reason you were forcing yourself to tolerate this lewd behaviour, that asshole had no right to touch you. If you didn't do something, Hongjoong would have no choice. He had to defend your honour and dignity. It was his responsibility as your man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    There was a determination in his step as he emerged from the shadows. He didn't care if he made a scene. That idiot would pay for this disrespect with his blood and that was a promise. He was so focused on you both that he almost missed the car barreling down the road. With an exasperated huff, he stopped and flipped the driver off as they sped past honking their horn. When he reconnected his gaze to the scene in the restaurant, he felt a certain sense of pride overtake his prior fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    There you stood before the idiot, your palm striking against the taut flesh of his face with an immeasurable amount of disgust painted across your features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    The idiot's face was reddening with every passing second. You turned on your heel and headed toward the exit of the restaurant and he was following you, yelling. Other patrons were watching, a mix of curiosity and contempt growing amongst them. While a few people started to stand, pointing angry fingers at the idiot, the server decided to step in and halt his progress with a wave of the check. Still the idiot yelled after you, trying to brush past the server to harass you further as you made a quick dash out the doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    There was nothing except pure rage building within Hongjoong at the sight of your tears streaming down your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He couldn't bare to see you cry, not while the idiot that hurt you was still walking and talking and breathing without feeling the full consequences of his actions. You needed him more now than ever, however. You weren't thinking straight and you were emotionally compromised. There would be plenty of time to take care of the idiot later and, for at least a little bit, the restaurant staff would be handling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    What you needed right now was your guardian and Hongjoong would sooner die than let you down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    So he followed you home just as he always did. Anything could happen to you on your way home. It wasn't safe out on the streets this late at night. There were too many creeps around these days. As your protector, you were his number one priority. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He would never let you walk alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He kept his distance and made little stops, even going as far as taking small back roads to give you some space. He didn't want you to see, hear, or sense him in anyway. You had been assaulted by that idiot's unwanted advances and you needed time to process it without any disturbances. Of course, he still stayed close enough to intervene if needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He was always close enough to step in if you needed him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Much as he expected, you went straight home. After undressing and washing up, you went to bed. No distractions or pastimes tonight, he noted. That was how distraught the idiot had made you. That idiot had taken your smile and as such, a punishment was in order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Luckily for you both, there were no restraints binding Hongjoong. If it meant you were protected, he felt limitless. When it came to those who harmed you, he was the judge, jury and executioner. While you had socialised, he had researched. He had all he needed now to take care of that blight on society. With you safe in bed, he set to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    You would never have to worry about that idiot again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this one as the second one, if that makes sense?<br/>So the next one I post (on the 13th) was the one I wrote first but I thought this one would make a better introductory piece.</p><p>Our x3 Y!HJ fics are starting soft.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>